Breaking the Law
by luckyjen17
Summary: Chibs opens up to a new law enforcement officer in town. But will their involvement ruin her career?
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the front door of the sheriff's office, Charlie groaned. She'd only been in Charming for a week, and had been placed as a correctional officer. Shoot one too many bad guys, and your ass is transferred and demoted. So, for the past week, she'd been booking and slopping food to assholes behind bars. How much more could she take?

A lifetime ago, Charlie had been in the Middle East. Army sharpshooter, moved up the ranks to captain. But after her tour, she came home and took a job outside Oakland for the sheriff's department. Things went well, working with SWAT, making good money. But after 12 gang members were dead – her sheriff told her to find a transfer. All the kills were clean, in self-defense, but it brought heat down on her department. And the only place with an opening – fucking Charming.

Gritting her teeth, she climbed out of her pickup, and headed for the door. No need to adjust her belt – no gun on it. No badge to put on – her uniforms came with one stitched on. Nothing that can be used against her or someone else as a weapon allowed inside the jail. Charlie walked into the building, feeling naked and shamed.

Halfway through her shift, Charlie was called down to booking. Two local guys were picked up for questioning, and would be held for awhile. Sheriff Roosevelt told her on the way down that they didn't have anything to hold them, but had some questions about a coke run. Just poking around for now. "Great," she thought to herself, "Someone else to process for a layover."

Chibs and Juice waited patiently in handcuffs. Well, as patiently as two angry men can be. Another bullshit charge, Roosevelt just fucking with them. Freddy, the jailer, would book them and hold them for a couple of hours, the deputy would ask them questions they wouldn't answer, and then they'd go home. Better things to do on a Tuesday morning.

But when Chibs looked up at the sounds of boots, it wasn't Freddy. Some auburn haired beauty in a brown uniform was there. Looking down at the paperwork, she asked for Juan Carlos to come forward first. Juice looked at Chibs, winking, and followed her to booking.

As she led Juice away, Chibs got an eyeful. Sure there were females on the force, both police and sheriff. But this one… Auburn hair in a high bun, green eyes, tight arse, long legs. Even with her uniform and bulky accessories, Chibs could tell she had a sweet body. No need to get excited – no fraternizing with the enemy. Chibs leaned back and waited his turn.

Charlie quickly processed Juan Carlos, aka Juice. Pretty easy, considering most of the information in their system was current anyways. Standard questions about identifying marks, piercings. Handing him off to her fellow CO to holding, Charlie picked up the paperwork on the other guy. Walking down the hallway, she looked up for Mr. Filip Teleford. He sat there, smiling back at her. "Aye, pretty girl. Lookin' for meh?" He winked at her as she guided him to booking.  
Same questions, different guy. "Alright Mr. Teleford, I've got you pulled up, any new tattoos, piercings or other identifying marks?"

"New tattoo actually. And please, don't call me Mr. Teleford. Chibs'll do." He reached up to his collar, pulling the t-shirt down a bit to show her the dollar bill on his chest.

"Very nice, Chibs. Any thing else?" She waited, hands over the keyboard. Chibs shook his head, "Nope darlin'. How about you, any identifying marks?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be threatening or charming. Looking up from the screen, she saw him wink. Ah. Charming – "Not that you need to know about." She winked back. Much easier to be nice and flirt than be a hard ass in this place. And he was too handsome to be mean to.

"Ralph – next one's up." Chibs nodded his head, and followed Ralph down the hall.

Six more hours on booking, and she could take a day off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay - it's been a really long time since I did fanfiction. Comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**####**

Chibs and Juice got released before Charlie did. Not much earlier, just a long enough for them to collect their personal items and walk outside. Juice was calling for a ride as Charlie walked outside. Charlie knew their file. Hell, she'd worked in Oakland for 8 years; she was well aware of SAMCRO. She understood the need for what they did, didn't hold it against them. Just that fact could probably get her fired from her new position. So, hell, why not go further?  
"You boys need a ride somewhere?" Charlie nodded towards her truck.  
Juice looked wary, and Chib raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious – I'm off duty for the next 48 hours and it looks like you got jerked around today. I'm guessing your bikes are somewhere else?"

"Yea, they picked us up at the club house," Chibs acknowledged.  
"Chibs…" Juice looked nervous, but wasn't getting any answer from the shop phone.

"Come on – get in. I won't bite." Charlie climbed in the black truck, putting on her sunglasses before reaching over to unlock the passenger side door. As Chibs and Juice walked over, she pulled down her glasses. "But make sure Mr. Ortiz is on the outside. He looks a little nervous." As she put on her seatbeat, Chibs climbed in first, an immediately noticed that the Dodge was a stick shift. He cleared his throat, straddling the gearshift. Juice followed, and the three made a tight fit in the cab. "Since I already know all about you, my name's Charlotte Madson. You can call me Charlie."

Charlie turned over the engine, and reached for the gear shift, but immediately pulling her hand back as she noticed how close it was to Mr. Teleford's crotch. "Sorry," she said with a tight smile. "I don't usually have passengers. How do I get you two home?" More carefully, she reached for the gear shift, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Thankfully, Juice calmed down on the ride back to Teller-Morrow. Charlie talked with them a bit about her truck (restored '79 Dodge Ram), moving recently to Charming. Neither Chibs nor Juice offered much information, which was to be expected.

As they pulled into the lot, it was pretty empty. Of course it was 6:30 on a Tuesday night. Most of the mechanics had left for the day. But a few bikes were out front still. "Here you go boys." Shifting into park, Charlie held out her hand. Chibs shook it, "Thanks for the ride, and for not rackin' me with the gearshift." Winking, he slid out of the cab, "If you ever need a ride, give me a call."  
Charlie laughed, "Don't think that'll happen, but I'll keep it in mind." Waving, she pulled back out on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stepped out of the shower, toweling off her hair. She hadn't made any friends in this little town; hell she didn't have friends out of this town either. But with 2 days off, she needed to blow off steam. She'd seen a sign for a band playing down the street from her apartment. Seemed like a perfect place to go.

Things had been quiet for SAMCRO for a while. Coke runs had been going smooth, Jax was easing into life as the president and family man. And that made Chibs antsy. In his bunk, he stared at the ceiling, without a damn thing to do. So, he grabbed his boots and headed for his bike.

Driving around Charming at 9 on a Tuesday is quiet. Townsfolk are at home, no loud bars. Chibs pulled up to a stop light, right next to a black Dodge pickup. As the light turned green, Chibs changed lanes, following the pickup, right into the parking lot of the Gold Rush Bar. Parking the bike, he figured that he could stop for a drink, and that Charlie might spice up his night.

As he pulled off his helmet, he watched her slide out of the truck. Knee high leather boots, over dark jeans and an off the shoulder black sweater instead of her brown uniform. Her auburn hair was loose now, long soft curls framed her face. But she spotted him watching.

"Mr. Teleford. Are you following me?" She headed towards his bike, crossing her arms.

"No ma'am. Just stopping' in for a drink." Climbing off the back of the bike, he offered his arm. "But if you'd like a bit o' company?"  
Shaking her head, she took his arm. He smelled of leather, soap and whiskey. "Sure, why the hell not?"

The band had just started playing with they entered the bar. Slower music tonight, more in the style of Ray LaMontagne. Charlie was headed to the bar, but Chibs aimed her at a booth in the corner. "Better for conversation." He winked again, and ordered a glass of whiskey. "You, darlin'?"

"The same." Charlie slid into the booth, and Chibs sat across from her.

"So, what makes a deputy give a ride to two bikers?" Chibs asked.

"Not really a deputy anymore. Correctional officer. And it seemed like you two needed it." Taking a slow sip of whiskey, she noticed it was better than what she normally got at a bar. "Bushmills?"

"Aye, the Irish don't do much right, save for the whiskey." He smiled at her, taking a sip of his own. "This your idea of fun?" He looked at the band.  
"Better than sitting at home alone. Not much to do here in Charming, but I guess you already know that Mr. Teleford."

"Chibs."

Charlie shook her head, "I can't take that name seriously." She reached across the table, gently touching on of the scars on his cheeks. "Seems rude to call someone with a Glasgow Smile 'scar'."

He laughed, "Not many people know the meaning of either here."

"Some of the boys in my unit were from Boston. Irish and Scottish alike. I picked up a few things."

Chibs raised an eyebrow. "Well, I feel comfortable with Chibs. Not many people call me Filip anymore. And I sure as hell don't want ye callin' me Mr. Teleford. Makes me feel old." As if he reminded himself of the gray in his goatee, he stroked it.

"You are only a few years older than me, so shut up." She smiled, "Fine, Chibs. Why aren't you at the clubhouse?"


	4. Chapter 4

They sat there, talking for a couple of hours. It had been a long time since Chibs had let his guard down like this. Charlie was happy for the company, and neither seemed uncomfortable with the topics of conversation. She already knew some about the club from her job, but didn't press him for information. He asked about her military experience, surprised that she was an experience marksman and boxer.

The band was almost finished for the night, and another slow song came on – Careless, originally by Amos Lee. By this time, the whiskey had made him brave and stupid. Climbing out of the booth, he held out his hand. "Care ta dance, darlin'?"

"Seriously?" He winked, taking her hand. Charlie finished her drink, and let him lead her out on the floor.

After all the conversation, and the whiskey, she couldn't help wanting to touch him again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she placed her hand on his shoulder as they slowly danced. He was slightly taller than her, and she felt him breath in her smell from her hair. For someone that had killed people, and spent time in jail, he was graceful.

God, she smelled of vanilla and musk. Chibs knew this was a bad idea, but she seemed lonely, and lovely. So much different than the Croweaters he had fucked around with for so long. As they danced, he could feel her hips pressed against his. Muscled, not bony. Slender but not weak. Just one night couldn't hurt.

As the song ended, she looked up at him, green eyes smiling. "Not too bad for an outlaw." She let him go, turning back to the table. He could see a tattoo peaking out from her sweater, on her right shoulder.

"So you do have identifyin' marks." He touched her shoulder, seeing the wingtips of a bird.

Charlie laughed. "I do. A few in fact." She gathered her bag.

"Wait, ye not leavin' are ye?"

She motioned to the bar, "Closing time."

He smiled, "But night's still young. I've got a bottle in the clubhouse, if you want to continue da conversation."

She winked at him. "No thank you." His face fell. "But I have a bottle of Bushmills Black Label if you want to come over."

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie knew this was a stupid idea. Fraternizing with club members was a no-no in the department. But she really couldn't help herself. Teleford was too tempting, and a welcome change from lonely nights with her tv. "Where're ya goin' darling'?" He threw his helmet at her. "My turn, remember?"

Shaking her head, she put on the helmet. She couldn't complain too much, she used to love to ride. Sliding behind him, she leaned forward, "Where do you want my hands?"

Chibs grabbed her hands, sliding them around his waist. He fired up the bike, waiting for her to adjust behind him. She wiggled forward, her thighs and breasts warm against him. She lifted her hands off him, but before he could warn her to hang on, she slid them under his kutte and shirt. Her hands finding bare flesh, he hit the throttle.

God, she was warm. Chibs was trying hard to pay attention to the directions she was giving him, but her hands, and legs, and that smell were making him lose his concentration. Finally, they pulled up in front of an older building. "I'm upstairs on the second floor."

She unstrapped the helmet, and slid off the bike. Chibs swung off, reaching for her waist before she could walk upstairs. Pulling her close, he knew she could feel his hard length straining against his jeans. "You are a bit o' a tease, luv."

She winked at him, pushing into him.

"Nothing you can't handle," she whispered up at him. No more waiting; he leaned down and kissed her, slowly, gently at first. He held back, not sure how to treat her. He'd only been with the dregs of society lately. She really deserved better than a quick fuck.

He felt her press her breasts harder into his chest, and she took his lower lip into her mouth, sucking at first and then biting. He growled in pleasure, "Darlin', unless you wannae put on a show for ye neighbors… " She smiled, untangling herself.

"This way." With his eyes on her backside, he followed her into the building and up the stairs. With an arse like that, he'd have followed her to hell.

Charlie was nervous; she hadn't done this in a long time. Picking up guys from the bars was always a bad idea for a deputy, and she had little interest in the guys at work. Hell, what had possessed her to touch him under his shirt? As she unlocked the door and entered the apartment, she took off her sweater. Suddenly she was too warm. Underneath was a black tank top, and she could feel Chibs staring at her. He shut and locked the door behind him.

She'd only been here a week, but the living room he entered was immaculate. Dark walls, black leather couch, wood floors. Not a box to be seen. When she'd taken off her sweater, his heart skipped. Strong arms, and he could see the dove on her right shoulder and the tree of life on her left. She wandered off, and he could hear glasses tinkling. Sitting on the couch, he waited. Charlie came in, two glasses and the Bushmills she promised. Sitting next to him, she poured two glasses.

"I don't know why I like whiskey so much. Just makes me hot," she laughed. Chibs could see the sweat bead on her forehead.

"'Cause it's a sweet burn." He took the whiskey as a shot, setting the glass down. He took her glass as well. "Come 'er, luv." He pulled her close again, leaning into the crevice of her neck, kissing gently. He heard her groan, and she shifted, moving to straddle his hips. Kissing him deeply, she pushed off his kutte, and pulled up his shirt. He could feel her nails scrape across his skin, as she broke the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt.

Chibs chuckled. "Seems I'mma a disadvantage." He looked down at his chest, and then to her shirt. "May I?"

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I appreciate the courtesy, but you don't have to be so fucking nice." She nipped at his ear, grinding her hips into his.  
Those words set him off like a powerkeg. His hands, which had patiently waited on her hips, glided up under her shirt, whipping off the material. Under it was a black lace bra, through which he saw silver piercings. Seemed like Charlie was full of surprises; he was going to take it nice and slow for her, but apparently she wanted rough and tumble. Through the lace, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the bar and tip. He watched as her head fell back, and her long hair hung to her waist. He reached up, and tugged slightly on the curls, wondering how she'd react.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning - it's adult from here out. Enjoy!**

**####**

Charlie could feel his cock straining against her through two pairs of jeans, Chibs mouth on her breast, tugging on her hair. It felt so good. She groaned, arching her back. She moved to unclasp her bra, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands and pulling. She looked down at him with hooded eyes, as with the other hand, he moved down the cups of her bra, spilling her out of the lace. Again, his head came down, slowly licking just the tips of her nipples.

"Oh, Filip." Her voice came out breathy, and she felt the groan come from his chest. He let go of her hands, and stood, holding onto her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" His voice came out hoarse, and she pointed him to the back of the apartment.

Another warm room, with black and blue accents, and a king sized bed. He laid her down, admiring the view before yanking off her boots, then jeans. There he found matching lace panties, with a clean shaven pussy underneath. Standing over her, he stared down at her, watching her lean back on her elbows. "Looks like I'm at a disadvantage now." Sitting up, she raked her nails down his stomach, reaching his belt. He tangled a hand in her hair, closing his eyes as she unbuckled his belt and jeans, sliding them down to reveal blue boxers. She traced around his swollen member with a fingertip, lingering on the head, looking up at him. "May I?" she asked with a smile. At this point, Chibs could only nod, giving her permission to relieve him of the last article of clothing. He was rock hard.

As she slid down his boxers, she cupped his balls, squeezing gently. She dipped her head, taking all of his shaft into her mouth, sucking hard.

"Jesus, Charlie," he groaned, tugging at her hair. Holding onto his self control, he pushed her back onto the bed. "Wait a bit, darlin'. Don't want our fun to end too soon." He kicked off his boots, and pants, and laid over the top of her body. She tilted her hips up, rubbing her lace covered mound over his cock. Groaning, he pulled her up by the neck, kissing her hard, and bruising her lips. He could feel her hands running over his body, slowing whenever she hit a scar. Reaching his hips, she grasped his dick, caressing him slowly, then faster.

He bit back a groan, moving his hips in time with her strokes. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek, whispering, "Please, fuck me."

Never one to refuse a lady, he positioned himself between her legs. Moving her panties to the side, he slid a finger inside her, feeling how wet she was. She shivered, and looked into his eyes, pleading with him. Removing his finger, he moved his hips forward, entering her.

"Aye, Charlie, you are tight." Slowly, he entered her, easing his wide girth forward. She whimpered, urging him forward. Fully sheathed, he stilled, feeling her tighten around him. He withdrew, teasing her entrance before impaling her. With each stroke, she met him, gasping for more. He felt her hands everywhere, before she pulled his mouth down to hers, licking and biting his lips.

"Oh god, don't stop," she breathed into his kiss. Chibs felt she was close, and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breasts against his chest and fucking her hard. Her pussy tightened so hard, Chibs thought he couldn't stand it, and they came together. Charlie's body relaxed, and Chibs leaned down on his elbows, trying to keep his weight off of her. Rolling to the side, he stayed between her legs, and she leaned her head into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't believe how big he still felt inside her, even now as he was softer. He had been, and still was perfect. He knew when to speed her up, where to touch her. Between the whiskey and the fucking, she was tired. She dozed in and out of sleep.

Chibs lay quiet, wondering what the fuck he'd just done. Since Fi there had only been Croweaters and whores. This was a proper woman... Fucking correctional officer to boot. But, she was easy to talk to - a hell of a fuck. Her eyes were closed, her hair laying on her shoulder. He made sure his pre-paid was near, and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came, and Charlie opened her eyes. Stretching, her whole body was pleasantly tight, and her hand landed on a warm body. Looking over, Mr. Teleford was still asleep, peaceful under the sheet. She slipped out of bed, and headed for the coffeepot.

Charlie wasn't one to become attached easily. She loved sex, but hated the maintenance of a relationship. But with this man, she wasn't ready to kick him out, which is what usually happened to the guys she fucked. Sipping her coffee, she thought about her situation. A ringing phone interrupted her thoughts.

The phone woke him up; made him sit straight up. "Yeah?" It was Bobby, wondering where he was. Everyone was still a little jumpy with everything that came with the coke runs. Chibs reassured Bobby that he wasn't dead, and that he'd check in later, hanging up. Things at the shop had been slow; they wouldn't need him today. Looking around, he noticed that Charlie wasn't in bed with him.

Throwing on his boxers, he got up to look for her.

What he found in the kitchen made sure he was fully awake. Charlie hadn't bothered to put on a robe or shirt to drink her coffee. Her perky, pierced breasts were rose colored in the morning light, contrasting nicely with her tousled hair.  
"Sleep well?" she asked.

"I think so. How long have you been up?"

She slid off her chair to grab another cup, "Not long. Coffee?'

"Sure," he watched her tight ass as she turned her back to pour. He normally had a partial hard-on in the mornings, but at the moment, it was raging. He sat at the table, and she joined him. Amicable silence reigned as they drank, his eyes never leaving her.

"So..." Chibs was the first to speak. She smiled at him. "Do ya have to go work or something today?"

"Nope, I'm off till Friday morning." She wiped a drip from the side of her cup. "I have no idea what to do with you..."

Chibs raised an eyebrow. "Not sure what ya mean, darlin'."

She laughed, her breasts bouncing, "I don't usually fuck strange men, let alone drink coffee with them the next day. But I don't really want you to leave."

He grinned, "Sure ya don't."

"I don't. You were my first in a year." She leaned over, patting his cheek. "Nice drought-breaker."

She stood, running her fingers through her hair. "What do you normally do on your days off?" he asked.

"Read. Workout. Grocery shop."

"How about I keep ya company today?"

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, if that's the case, you need a shower." She walked towards her room, and he followed like a lost puppy.

She turned on the water, wondering if he'd follow her, and sure enough he did. He leaned on the doorframe, watching her. It was like he was afraid of her, afraid of hurting her.

"Come here." His voice was a whisper. She obeyed, standing in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Leaning down, he kissed her. "Ya gonna join me then?" Smiling, she pulled down his shorts, and slid her hand down his shaft.

"Of course." Gently, she led him by his dick to the shower. With her back to the tap, she wet her hair, and moved him to do the same. She grabbed the shampoo, and began washing his hair. On her tiptoes, her nipples scraped his chest as her fingers rubbed his graying hair. Moving down, she rubbed in small circles, over his shoulders, his chest, stomach. Briefly she stopped at his waist, before leaning down, washing up his legs. Gently, she slid her soap covered hand over his cock, stroking gently, before moving down to his balls, kneading, feeling how tight they were.

"Darlin', if ya ever expect to get clean, you'll need to stop that," his words came out as a pant. She took her hands away, and let him rinse off. "Your turn."

God, her hands on his body set him on fire. When she finally touched his dick, he thought he was going to explode. Starting with her hair, he slowly soaped her up. Mirroring her actions, he washed over her top to middle, and bottom up. As the water rinsed her off, he slid a finger inside her. She was so tight, holding on to just his finger. He slid his thumb up to her clit, glancing over it, enjoying the moan she made.

The shower was small, but slowly he kneeled down, parting her folds and replacing his hand with his mouth. Between the soap and her body, she smelled and tasted divine. Swirling his tongue over her clit, she whimpered, her hands tangling in his wet hair. Not wasting time, he stood, lifting her up and leaning her back on the wall of the shower. As he slid her down, she sheathed his hard member completely, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned, thrusting upward. Taking a breast in his mouth, he sucked gently, mimicking his thrusts.  
"Harder," her words were rough, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He complied, raising her up and slamming her down on his cock, and sucking and biting on breasts. Her whimpers grew louder, into exclamations, and he felt her tightening even more. As she orgasmed, she grasped his shoulders, relaxing into his arms. Biting down on her shoulder, he came with a final thrusts.

"Good mornin' to ye, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**How's everyone enjoying the story? I'll take any criticisms or suggestions!**

####

By mid-morning, Chibs knew he was in trouble. She'd fucked him twice, made breakfast, and manage to find tight t-shirt in his favorite color, royal blue.  
"You know I need to get my truck, right? People might get suspicious if it just sits at the bar all night and day."

"Aye." He pulled her close, feeling her warmth against him, "When do ya want to get it?"

"We can leave whenever, just need it back before work on Friday."

Climbing on the back of Chib's Harley, Charlie felt comfortable. In the short amount of time that they had known each other, she felt that they both had shared a lot about themselves. But a twinge of anxiety had come when she saw him unlock his saddle bag and pull out a Glock.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask to see the serial number?"

He glanced behind his shoulder to see her face. She could feel him tense at the question. "Is it a problem, deputy?"

Charlie laughed. "To be honest - I know that club members protect themselves, and I'm not on duty." She didn't share that she'd already stashed her own registered piece in her boot.

Chibs slid his gun into the back of his pants, and pulled her closer.

Now, Chibs agreed that he'd take her to get her truck, but he didn't share that the route he was taking was different than the one she had in mind. At the stoplight, instead of turning into the bar's parking lot, he headed straight out of town.

As he increased his speed, he felt Charlie tighten her grip around his waist. She was a joy to ride with, leaning into curves, molding herself to his body. And it didn't hurt that during long, straight stretches her hands wandered. Lost in his thoughts and the road, he didn't see the car coming up behind them.

Charlie had relaxed since the detour. Early afternoon sun was warm on her shoulders as Chibs drove. It was all interrupted when Charlie heard a car rev behind them, and a bullet whip past her head.

Chibs had heard it as well, ducking his head. Keeping centered on the bike, Charlie looked behind her shoulder. A dark green SUV was tailing them, two black men in the car. The passenger was the shooter, but the driver was revving up to try and rear end them.

He leaned on the throttle, pushing near 90 already, but the SUV was gaining ground. Charlie felt him reach for his gun, and batted his hand away. She drew her own Smith & Wesson, racking in a round. Charlie knew how delicate the center of gravity was on a bike, especially at high speeds, but these fuckers weren't slowing.

Gripping Chibs tightly with her thighs, she rotated only the top half of her body, aiming over her left shoulder. Small targets like a head through a windshield would have been impossible, so she aimed for the driver's side tire. Her first shot went wide, but the second and third found their mark. The tire blew, pulling the SUV across lanes of traffic, thankfully clear of other cars. It hit the guardrail and came to an immediate stop, airbags deploying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay - so I'd forgot how hard it is to write in multiple voices... Again, any critiques are welcome!**

**####**

Chibs heard the shots, and the crash, slowing the bike. As he flipped a u-turn, he noticed the pain in his right thigh. Stopping at the crash site, he drew his Glock, Charlie's finger still on the trigger. They both slid off, eyeing the SUV. Charlie motioned for him to take the driver's side, she took passenger. Looking into the windows, Chibs saw that both men were dead on impact.

"Fuck." Chibs reached for his phone. Two dead black guys, in the middle of the day. Jax was not going to like this. At least it was a back road.

Pushing speed dial, he looked at Charlie. Only then did he notice that the blood on her shirt. A blossoming patch of red on her left side. Her eyes followed his down, and she noticed it, too.  
"Jax, need a bit 'o assistance. And the doc."

Shit. How the fuck am I going to explain this?, Charlie screamed in her head. Holstering her gun, she lifted remnants of t-shirt from her bloody side. Chibs had called for back-up, and was at her side, looking at the wound. Blood was running down her leg, too much to just be a flesh wound. Charlie took off her shirt, and tried to staunch the bleeding. Feeling light-headed, her knees buckled, and Chibs caught her.

Within ten minutes, Jax arrived, with Juice, Tig, Happy and Clay in tow. Clay, still on oxygen, drove the tow truck. They pulled up next to the scene, to find Chibs cradling an unconscious woman.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax eyed the SUV, but approached them.

"Aw, shit, man." Juice was right behind him. "That's that fuckin' deputy, man."  
"Where the hell is Tara?" Chibs was holding pressure on Charlie's side, but the wound was still oozing.

"Wait, what?" Clay looked at Juice, "A deputy?"

"She's working at the jail, gave us a ride home yesterday." Juice shook his head, "Fuck man, this is bad."

"Where the FUCK is Tara?" Chibs looked up at Jax.

"Dude, she's at the clubhouse, getting prepped. Get 'er in the the truck, and get her back." Jax pointed at Clay. Tig looked down at Charlie, clad in blood and a black lace bra, and wiped his at his mouth. "Not the time dude," Jax commented, reaching down to help Chibs up with the girl. As Chibs stood, he winced in pain.

Jax noticed it before anyone else, "Fuck dude - look at your leg."  
Chibs glanced down. The pinch in his leg was bleeding. It hurt, but was tolerable. "Just get 'er in the truck."

Jax closed the door. "Chibs, I swear to god, I want to know everything, but get your ass to the clubhouse and get that shit straightened up. Can you ride?"

"Aye."

"Follow Clay." Jax turned to his step-father, "You, take 'em back, and get your ass back here."

Chibs climbed on the bike, doing as he was told.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jax looked at Tig and Juice, bewildered.

This is so bad, Juice thought to himself. Looking into the car, he could see just the two dead black guys, and a semi-auto in the floorboards. Opening the door, he and Jax took stock and looked for gang tats.

"Shit, they're fuckin' Niners." Jax shoved the dude back in the seat, and slammed the door. "So this bitch is a deputy?"

Juice nodded, "She booked us yesterday."

"So why the fuck is she on the back of Chib's bike? And why the fuck are the Niners comin' after Chibs?"

Tara met them at the door, Chibs carrying Charlie. Laying her out, Tara did a quick examination of the wound. "Who is this?" she asked, head down.  
"Long story." Chibs looked down at how white Charlie had gotten, fear tingling up his spine.

"I'm sorry - this is more than I can handle here." Tara shook her head. "Looks like the bullet might have hit an internal organ. We've got to get her to a hospital." She dialed 911 on her phone.

"Ya can't do that. We can't have them come 'ere."

"Look, she's bleeding out, and I can't fix her here. So it's either she dies in the clubhouse, or I get an ambulance."

"Fuck, then. What're we gonna tell them?" He dialed Jax again.

Acting Chief Johnson was the one that arrived at the hospital to take the report. Roosevelt was still on leave, and the story that the Sons had given the paramedics sounded like bullshit. Brand new correctional officer in Charming was "accidentally" shot trying to leave the clubhouse. That one of of the Sons thought she was a burgler and clipped her.

Deputy Madson was still in surgery, so he'd have to wait to question her, but supposedly the shooter was in the waiting room.

Chibs sat in the waiting room, staring at Tig. Jax had concocted the story, but it would only work if Charlie agreed to it once she woke up. Happy and Jax were still out, trying to figure out what the hell happened with the Niners in the SUV and dispose of the car. A deputy in surgery would hopefully keep the sheriff's office busy for awhile.

Chibs rubbed his bandaged left; the quick stitches from Tara were itching. Johnson appeared in the doorway, and both Chibs and Tig looked up. "Alright, who's going first?"

Chibs got up, leaving Tig to make his statement.

The text message read simply, "Chapel, 1 hour." Chibs clicked his phone shut, and went to find Tara. Surely Charlie was out of surgery. At the nurse's station, he found her.

"She's resting. Just a minor tear at the liver, she should be out tomorrow."  
"She awake?"

Tara shook her head, "Not yet."

Chibs nodded, turning away. Tara knew that she was to fill in the gaps of the story for Deputy Madson when she woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Around the table, the Sons were quiet. What had supposed to be a quiet day had turned into body dumps and lying to the cops.

Jax called the meeting to order. "How's the broad?"

Chibs looked up, "Stable, but unconsious."

Jax nodded. "Well, hopefully she wakes up soon, 'cause Tig's sitting in lockup until her side of the story checks out."

Tig had "confessed" to seeing Charlie in the club house and freaking out, shooting her in the back. Not the most dignified story, but one that could explain all the blood on the pool table.

"How do we know she'll tell our version?" Clay piped in.

"Fuck, I don't know. Chibs?" Jax stared down the table.

"Well, it'll be easier than the truth. What'd ya find out from Pope?" Chibs knew that Jax had called to inform him of the situation.

"Said that they were disgruntled with our new arrangement, and went rogue. He's taking care of the bodies as a show of good faith." Jax shook his head. "Still don't know if we can trust him."

"Talking about trust.." Happy's dark eyes bored a hole into Chibs. "What the fuck man? A deputy?"

"Yeah, too good for the pussy around here?" Clay leaned forward, "This shit is bad - and a brother will be taking the rap for you if your girl don't play. They know you two were having a sleepover, but he copped to pulling the trigger."

"Aye, I know, a'ight?" Chibs shook his head. "I don't know what happened. She was just fuckin' there... I'll make sure she plays."

For the moment, things seemed to be settled. Chibs had been charged to head back to the hospital and wait. What the hell did happen? An arse and set of tits had never made him so careless.

It was that she was alone, like him. She had her backup on the force, and he with the club, but neither had opened up to anyone until last night. He'd told her about Fi's betrayal, she about losing her fiancee in Afghanistan. Bitterness had been wiped away, and her frank openness felt fresh to him. The sweetbutts he could fuck, but Charlie... there was a mind behind the pretty face.

But was that enough to get her to lie to her fellow deputies? Enough to trust her so much so quickly? And what would happen to her even if they believed the story? A deputy fucking a Son wasn't likely to fly. Revving the engine on his bike, he headed to St. Thomas.

Charlie could hear voices, low and clinical. She was sore, and her mind was hazy. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to remember what happened. She remembered the shots, the SUV crashing, blood on her shirt. Fuck. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark haired woman in a lab coat, talking to a nurse.

"Gail, can you take this chart to Dr. Spannus? I just want to check Deputy Madson's bandage before I leave."

"Gail" left, not noticing Charlie's change in status. But the doctor knew, turning her back to the door, and leaning over Charlie.

"Chibs will be back soon. We had to operate on your liver - minor damage, and you're stable now. But look, the club cannot let your office know about the SUV. I can't explain now, but it's important. We told them that Tig Trager found you leaving Chib's room and thought you'd broken in, so he shot you. You need to corroborate that story, and not press charges. Understand?"

Charlie nodded slowly, processing. He voice creaked, "Who's Tig?"

"Shady guy with a penchant for violence."

Charlie read the doctor's name badge, Dr. Tara Knowles. Her mind was still fuzzy, she tried to piece it together. Why wouldn't they be able to report the SUV? Chibs gun probably wasn't registered, and the guys in the car probably were linked to something bigger. Hopefully, not her.

But what about her job? If she lied to her boss, she'd be fired. Hell, if her boss knew that she had fucked a Son, she was probably fired already. Was it worth it to lie for club? Charlie felt a tug in her stomach; it was worth it for Chibs. He was the first person she had trusted in a long time, and she felt a camaraderie with him. And it wasn't like her job was that stable anyway; after her demotion, she practically had to beg for the position in Charming.

Dr. Knowles had switched out her bandage while Charlie had been in thought.

Apparently the drugs were working. "We clear?"

Charlie nodded. As the doctor left, she knew who her next visitor was going to be. Johnson.


	11. Chapter 11

Tara had called Jax as soon as she'd talked to Charlie, and then relayed the message to Chibs in the waiting room.

"Now, you can't see her until she's released - you aren't family. But she's going to need someone to help her around for a few days. She'll be sore, and need the stitches to heal. Does she have someone to call?"

Chibs shook his head. From the conversations he'd had with her, he had gathered that she was an only child and not on speaking terms with her family.

He sat back down, scratching his head.

"You okay?" Tara sat next to him.

"Yeah, just don't know where this shits gonna go."

Johnson had taken her statement, and seemed to believe her. But, he told her that she was on unpaid leave as of tomorrow.

His words echoed in her head, "This was a major fuck-up Madson."

Charlie felt antsy, sitting in a bed all day. She felt thankful that her injury really was minor; the surgeon had left only a few stitches on her front and back. The pain was tolerable to the point of being downgraded to Tylenol. But with no family and co-workers that probably were told not to talk to her, she'd been alone all day. Dr. Knowles had stopped in briefly to check on her, but wasn't her primary doctor.

As 5:00pm rolled around, her discharge papers did too. As she sat on the edge of the bed, her bloody clothes in a bag, she felt defeated. The last time she'd had an injury like this was in Oakland. But she'd had a friend to bring her a new set of clothes, drive her home. And co-workers to help her get back on her feet. Now what?

A knock on her door pulled her away from her thoughts. Looking up, Chibs opened the door.

"Hope you're not mad." He set the bag down next to her. "I, uh, retrieved some of your things."

Charlie smiled, "You mean you broke into my apartment to rifle through my drawers?"

"Sort of. Tara said you're free to leave. Ya need help dressin'" He had a sheepish look on his face. "I mean, I could flag ya down a nurse?"

"Why are you here?" Charlie shook her head. "I appreciate it and all but, I know that my involvement has put you and your club in a bad spot." She opened the zipper of the bag. "Did they let your friend out of jail?"

"Yeah, he's waitin' outside." Chibs sat in the chair facing her, rubbing his chin.

"I'd like to tell ya that I'm here because I'm grateful you had my back yesterday. And that I, uh. Enjoyed the night 'fore." He looked up, to see her eyes squint. "An' that's all true - I am very happy about both those things. But Jax wants me to keep an eye on ya. My problem, my watch."

Charlie nodded, understanding. She was a liability; they didn't know if they could trust her to keep her mouth shut. Especially given her job description. "So, does that mean you'll be staying over then?"

"Aye. Brought a blankie an' everythin'."

The smile returned to her face, "I will need some help getting dressed. And you aren't expecting me to ride home on your bike, right?"

"Nah, I've got the truck." He stood, turning to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get you another set of hands to dress." He motioned out the door.

Charlie laughed. "You've already seen me naked. Can't you help a girl out?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chibs nodded, shutting the door. It had been a long time since he'd played nursemaid, but that seemed his charge for the next few days. And to such a sweet looking woman, this couldn't be that hard.

Approaching her, she stood gingerly, reaching around to untie her gown. He helped her, seeing that she couldn't reach far with her other side bandaged.

"Can you hand me the shirt?"

He pulled out a plain white t-shirt, gently pulling it over her head as she let the gown fall. His eyes raked over her breasts, and down to the bandage. He could see the bruising that had spread around her mid-section.

"Ah, darlin' I'm sorry." Helping her maneuver her arms into the shirt, she shook her head.

"I've had worse. I'm surprised that it minor enough for me to leave." She pulled the shirt down, as Chibs handed her a pair of athletic shorts. She sat down, and he kneeled, eased her into the pants. Looking up, he had to laugh.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

He bit his lip, his eyes were level with her chest. "I didn' bring ya a proper shirt."

She looked down, and could clearly see her dark nipples and shining silver piercings through the thin fabric. "Fuck. A sweater or hoodie?"

The weather had been warm, so he hadn't. "Sorry hon, no such luck. Want to borrow my shirt?" He smiled. Her tits looked wonderful, perky and high.

"I think I'll survive."

Chibs chuckled, helping her put on her shoes before opening the door. A crazy haired bastard entered, wearing a kutte matching Chibs. He looked at Chibs, then at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but seeing her face and then her shirt, he shut it.

"Quit ya gawkin', and make yourself useful." Chibs handed him Charlie's bag.

Tig followed them back to Charlie's apartment, and helped them upstairs. Charlie settled back on the couch, and heard Chibs thank his brother for the assistance, both yesterday and today.

Their voices were hushed, but she could just make out what what said.  
"Just make sure she sticks with the story. Hate to go back 'cause I didn't shoot somebody. False report will stick man."

"Aye, I'll keep 'er."

She heard the door shut, and Chibs came back into her line of sight. "So how bad is this situation?"

He shook his head, "Not bad at the moment."

"Why did you make me lie?" She had waited until they were alone again before broaching the subject. "He shot at me, and I was the one who made them crash. It was a clean incident."

"I can't get into it. Club business."

"Fuck club business. I took a chance because Dr. Knowles told me to. I think I lost my job, and I want to know why." She tried to look mencing, but it was proving difficult while reclining. He shook his head again. "Just level with me, okay?"

"Just looks like two guys didn't like a deal we made, and came after a Son on a bike. My fault you got hit."

"Gun deal?"

"No." Her mind raced back, trying to remember Chibs file at the jail.

"Drugs?"

He looked down at her, not answering.

Charlie took that as a yes, weighing the benefits or pressing him further. She decided against it. "Come here." She patted the couch cushion, and he sat next to her. "I don't blame you for the wound. It's shitty, but I've been shot before."

She reached up, cradling his cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

He was relieved. If she'd been pissed about the situation, the club would be worried about her undoing the whole plan. He leaned forward, kissing her gently.  
"Why are ya so accomodating?" He wondered how someone could be so cavelier about losing their job and being told that they helped cover up for a drug operation.

"Probably because I didn't want to be a correctional officer anymore." She laughed, holding her bandaged side. "After being punished for doing my job and not dying in the line of duty, it's not worth it. Maybe I'll take up knitting."

The morning came, finding Charlie cradled on Chibs chest on the couch. They'd settled in, Charlie giving in to the exhaustion.

He was already awake, and had apparently been watching her sleep. "How are you feelin'?"

"Very sore." She slowly sat up, holding her side. "But starving. Are you hungry?"  
"I could eat."

She patted his leg, "Come help me."

She padded into the kitchen, pulling out eggs and butter from the fridge.

"What'er you doin'?" He came in, taking the items from her. "You're not to be exerting yourself."

She simply turned to the cabinet for a skillet, "But I want breakfast. Do you cook?"

He laughed at her, "Not domesticated. But I can pick somethin' up."

"Cold McDonald's? Don't think so." She set up him to help her, walking him through cracking eggs and working the toaster.

When they sat to eat, he shook his head. "This is the most cookin' I've done for a long time." In fact, the last time he helped with breakfast, he was cooking for Kerrianne and Fi. He had missed this, the easy home life. Chewing slowly, he let his mind drift into the past.


	13. Chapter 13

Jax had given Chibs strict instructions before he could pick up Charlie.  
"No fucking. No information. Keep tabs on her. With all the shit going on, we don't know that she's not playing us to the sherrif."

"Jax, I don't think.."

Jax cut him off, "I don't think you're thinking with anything besides your dick at the moment. Until her internal investigation is over, you are hands off. Watch and listen."

During the next week and a half, life was boring to the point of tears for Charlie. She was feeling better, but not allowed to leave the house. Chibs had come and gone, but continued sleeping at her apartment, on the couch. A few glances and touches, but nothing more intimate since the gentle kiss when she'd come home.

She'd settled into a routine: waking, showering, fixing breakfast. But since she hadn't heard anything from the sherrif's office, she had started doing research. What was an ex-sharpshooter and deputy to do once she'd been dismissed? She knew weapons. She knew investigations. Turn bounty hunter? Private investigator? What would come next?

She had been doing yet another job search when a knock at her door interupted her. Looking at the time, 6:30pm, she knew it couldn't be Chibs. He been coming back around midnight every night. Looking through the peephole, she saw Dr. Knowles.

Charlie opened the door for her, "Hi there."

Dr. Knowles smiled, "Hi Deputy Madson..."

Charlie cut her off, "Actually, I think it's soon to be just Charlie."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that." Charlie motioned her to enter, and saw that the good doc had a medical bag with her.

"What brings you over, Doctor?"

"I talked to your surgeon - he said that your stitches could probably come out. I figured I'd come over for a check up and remove them if they were ready. Save you a trip."

"So, I'm still under house arrest?" Charlie hadn't broached the subject with Chibs, but knew that as long as the internal investigation went on at her office the club probably didn't want her out and about.

Dr. Knowles eyes widened, "Yes, I suppose. Have a seat." She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.

Charlie did as she was told, lifting her shirt. "Thank you, Dr. Knowles. They were itching."

"Call me Tara." She snapped on her gloves, and went to work.

"So, why did the Sons send you to talk to me?"

"I'm Jax's old lady; didn't you know?" Tara looked up at her.

Charlie shook her head, "No, I didn't. I assumed they paid you off."

"Nope, just doing my duties. All finished."

Charlie looked down. Her wounds were healing nicely, and the bruising was almost completely cleared.

"Look, I know that this is all a hassle, but the club wouldn't do it if it weren't necessary." Tara looked apologetic.

"I know. It's the waiting that kills me. I just want to know if I have a job."

Chibs parked his bike in front of the apartment. He'd been coming back late every night; sometimes Charlie was still awake, others she was asleep. Tonight, the lights were still on.

Walking in the door, he saw that Charlie was at the table. An open beer next to her, she was cleaning her guns. Five pistols, a shotgun, and three rifles were laid out before her, and she was oiling another handgun.

"Should I come back?" Chibs waited at the door.

"Nah, come in." She motioned to the chair next to her. "Wanna help?"

He sat, picking up one of the rifles and started disassembling it. "What's with the sudden cleaning spree?"

"Had a couple of visitors today." He tensed, and she must have noticed it. "Don't get your panties in a wad. Tara came by to remove stitches and Sheriff Roosevelt stopped in."

"Aye?" Chibs had dropped a brush down the barrel, but stopped to listen.

"He said that my apparent involvement with the Sons, coupled with my history of excessive force, has been labeled by Internal Affairs as 'problematic'." She looked up at him. "They recommended that I be relinquished of my duties." She slid the action of her Glock back into place, laying it on the table. "So, I'm unemployed."

"They ask anymore about the club?"

"They did. But I told them I didn't know anything."

Chibs nodded, standing. "I'll let Jackie-Boy know."

"Filip?" She looked up at him, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you going to stay? Tonight, I mean?"

"Depends on what the club wants." He shrugged.

"If they say you don't have to?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit, I donna know. What the fuck do you want?" He wanted to stay, but knew that his aloofness all week had changed things.

"I want you." Her eyes were dark. "I know you're in hot water with the club; I didn't want to push the subject. But if they back off me, I want you to stay here tonight. Your choice, but that's what I want."


	14. Chapter 14

Chibs leaned against his bike, smoking a cigarette after his talk with Jax. He was to stay the night, and bring Charlie to church the next night. Jax had sounded relieved with the outcome of the department's inquiry, but the club wanted to talk to her before they let her out on her own. At this point, Chib's felt that Charlie would keep her mouth shut about the incident, but understood that if she didn't, she could severely damage their cartel deal and tenuous relationship with Pope. Flicking his cigarette, he returned to the apartment.

She was putting away her cleaning supplies, and more relaxed now, he was able to just look at her. Her auburn hair was down, framing her face. A tight, white tank top with low-slung jeans. Her feet were bare, dark polish on her toes. He stood at the door, watching her move. Her side seemed to be healing; she hadn't shown that it limited her mobility anymore.

Shaking his head, he turned to the couch. One more night.

"Filip?"

He was finally getting used to her calling him by his given name, after the week and a half. "Aye?"

She came in the room, leaning on the doorframe. "Staying?"

"Jax wants to see us tomorrow at the clubhouse. So yeah." He shrugged off his kutte, laying it on the arm of the couch.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, doll. He trusts ya, more now that the investigation is done." She approached him, stopping short of touching him.

"But he wants you to stay another night?" Her voice wasn't accusatory, just frank.

"Aye. After tomorrow, I think the club'll let ya be."

"I see. Well, I meant what I said earlier. Since your president has calmed down, maybe you don't want to sleep on the couch anymore." A hint of a smile was on her lips. "You're choice though."

As she got ready for bed, she wondered if Chibs would come back. Charlie knew that in the club, the president's word was law. But the worst of it was over. Slipping her jeans off to reveal her cotton boy-shorts, she brushed her teeth.

Before she was finished, she heard him enter the room.

She passed him on her way to the bed, "Sleeping in your clothes?" She pulled down the comforter.

"Nah, but can't ya help a man out? Seem to remember helpin' you into yours the other day..."

She returned to him, looking up into his face. "You sure?"

"Aye."

In nothing but her tank and shorts, she was a vision. She had been modest since her return home, as had he. But with her invitation earlier, he wanted to feel her body again. She slid her hands under his shirt, moving over his stomach, pushing his shirt up and over his head. Before, it had been rough. This night, she moved slower, more gently. Leaning up, she ran a hand up his neck to the back of his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. He opened his lips to hers, and she teased his tongue with hers. Pulling her close, he grabbed her ass, kneading lightly.

She pulled away, moving to his belt. She looked down, noticing he still had his boots on. "Come here." She led him to the bed, pulling his pants down before pushing him to sit. He watched as she removed his boots, and settled between his legs, kneeling on the floor.

"I don't think I thanked you for helping me get better." She ran a fingertip over the bulge in his boxers. He groaned, sliding his fingers into her hair and closing his eyes.

She eased down the waistband to free his cock. As she leaned forward, he felt her hair brush his thighs, then her hand encircle his shaft. Her lips placed gentle kisses on his stomach, then his hips, then on the tip of his hardness. Pulling back, she ran her tongue from the bottom to the tip with gentle pressure.

"Open your eyes," she whispered, and he did as told. Looking down, her mouthhovered over him. She smiled before taking his cock between her lips.

Chibs groaned, watching her mouth. She sucked very gently, flicking the tip with her tongue and cradling his balls in her hand. Her eyes locked with his, as she took more of him in her mouth. Sucking harder, he lifted his hips off the bed. She moved a hand to his thigh, holding him in place.

"Enough." He's voice was rough, as he tugged at her hair.

She stood, removing what little of her clothing remained before pulling off his boxers. Charlie straddled him as he sat on the bed, her warm folds lingering just above his straining cock.

Chibs's hands found her waist, before sliding up to cup her breasts. One at a time, he took them into his mouth, tongue swirling over her nipples. Her head fell back as she moaned, pushing her tits into his face. Slowly, she lowered her ass down, first teasing him at her entrance, then slowly let him fill her up.  
Charlie leaned in, wrapping an arm around him to pull his lips her hers. She was greedily kissing his mouth, as she moved her hips against his. Chibs matched her rhythm, holding onto her ass. He felt her tightening around him as her pace quickened.

As her moans turned to whimpers, he kissed her again, thrusting his hips up to meet her. He felt her release just before he found his. She relaxed against him, her face cradled in his neck.

"Again, thank you, Filip," she nuzzled into his neck, kissing it.  
A the sound of his name, he hugged her tightly. "You can thank me like that anytime."

As they settled in to sleep, she pulled him close. She'd wanted to suck him like that all week; now satisfied, she laid her head on his chest. He smelled of whiskey, leather and cigarette smoke. With the lights off, her hands roamed over his chest, finding scars and brushing his chest hair. As his breathing slowed, she closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

She locked the door to her apartment, turning to Chibs. He'd told her that he'd drive her to the clubhouse, and she knew better than to argue. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got there; she had dressed in jeans, a green blouse and boots. Not too casual or formal for a sit down with a bunch of criminals, she smiled, thinking to herself. She climbed on the bike behind Chibs, wrapping her arms around him.

Charlie had expected someone more intimidating than a blond surfer to be sitting at the gavel. They had placed her at the foot of the table, while Chibs stood back near the door. Suddenly she felt like a zoo animal. Around the table, she saw the crazy haired bastard from the hospital and several unfamiliar men. She leaned back, and crossed her legs.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jax hit the gavel, calling the meeting to order. "Charlie, right?" He waited for her to nod. "I wanted you to come in and thank you on behalf of the club. We know that you lost you job over this shit."

"You're welcome." Charlie smiled at Jax, not daring to look at Chibs after her thank you the night before. She knew that the club was sizing her up, trying to determine if she would go running back to the sheriff. She wasn't going to; it was apparent that period in her life was over.

"Are you plannin' on staying around here, darlin'?" The question came from a larger, very hairy fellow at the other end of the table.

"Not sure where else to go. I don't have any family in Oakland, and no other department is going to hire me after an internal investigation and dismissal." She shrugged, "Not sure what I'm going to do here though."

Jax nodded, "For the time being, if there's anything you need, let us know. We owe you for backin' up our Sergeant at Arms." He looked around the table, "Everybody good with that?"

It seemed that all the men nodded approval, "Alright, Charlie. We've got some other business to attend to. Chibs'll see you out."

She stood, and followed Chibs through the door. He winked at her, "If ya want, you can hang around. We'll have a bit 'o fun after the meeting."

He turned around, shutting the brothers inside Church once more.

Chibs was thankful that Charlie's sit-down had gone smoothly. With all the angst lately, he had been afraid that one of the brothers would push her for more information. Or that Pope had lied about the shooters - that more would show up. A few quick votes, and church was dismissed.

"Hey Chibs, hold up." As the other Sons got up to leave the room, Jax motioned him to stay. "Everything cool?"

"Ya, think so."

"And you think Charlie's cool with us, right?" Jax stared him down.

"Aye. She'll be fine."

Jax stood, hitting Chibs on the shoulder. "Good, let's get a drink."

Charlie had met Chuckie behind the bar. The two-fingered bastard had set her up with a glass of whiskey before the "girls" had descended.

A couple of them had given her dirty looks, but she asked Chuckie to get them a drink. Soon, they were chatting and playing a hand of cards. Apparently they didn't see her as a threat. Charlie had a just won a hand with a full house when the Sons exited church.

Suddenly, the scantily clad "girls" weren't paying attention for the next hand. Charlie looked up, shuffling the cards. Chibs and Jax exited together, both smiling. That was a good sign. Leaving her cards on the table, she went to ask Chuckie for a refill.

Chibs saw that Charlie had made friends with the Croweaters. That would make her life easier, but it he wasn't sure how he liked it. She wasn't one of them; at least she didn't seem like it. On the few occasions he'd taken on back to his bunk, they seemed trashy and desperate. Charlie had a self-confident and easy manner. He joined her at the bar, taking a shot from Chuckie.

"Everything okay?" She turned to him.

"Aye, went fine. Havin' fun?"

Charlie smiled, "Those poor girls have no idea how to play five card stud."

Chibs laughed, shaking his head. Smacking her ass, he turned to go outside and smoke.

When he returned, he found Tig with his arm around Charlie on the couch, chatting. Suddenly she laughed, smacking Tig on the chest. He chuckled, stopping when he saw Chibs approach.

"What's so funny?" Chibs didn't look amused.

"Tig was just telling me about you guys 'rescuing' him from bounty hunters. That you drove a truck into a motel room." She laughed, "We heard about that one in Oakland."

For a ex-cop, Charlie mingled well with the crowd. Chibs held back at the bar, watching her. When Tig left her, she looked up and V-Lin caught her attention. The fucking prospect smiled so wide Chibs thought his jaw would break. He turned back to his drink.

Within seconds, cheap perfume instead of smooth whiskey filled his nostrils. "Hey there." Turning his head, a scantily clad sweetbutt was at his elbow. Her eyes were already a bit glazed, but she tilted her head back, trying to be alluring.

"'Ey." Chibs nodded at her, glancing to Charlie.

"How are you doing tonight?" Her voice was syrupy sweet, and she laid her hand on his arm.

"Fine." He moved his arm. He didn't mind this girl, Belle maybe? She was less annoying that some of the Croweaters. "Why don'cha find someone else, doll. I'm not up for it tonight." Shaking her off, he found Tig, and motioned him over.  
"Havin' fun, brother?" Chibs slid him another drink.

"Yeah, I am. Looking for someone to make it better though." Tig grinned, seeing how Chibs played with his glass. "Ask me."

"What?"

"You want to know about Charlie."

Chibs nodded, "Whad'ya think about her?"

"You like this chick?"

"Aye."

"She seems cool, laid back. After this week, I think the other boys are okay with the situation. You hittin' it?"

Chibs smiled, not answering the question.

"Fuck man, she's a hot piece of tail. Good for you." Tig knew it had been awhile, even for the Croweaters. "But you need to watch out. Some of the brothers don't know she's taken."

Charlie extricated herself from the prospect, and went to find another drink. Chibs was busy talking to Tig, so she left him be. Finding an opening at the bar, she flagged down Chuckie.

"So you're a cop?" A raspy voice next to her asked.

"Apparently not anymore." She looked him over; tall, middle-aged man. Bald with a tattoo on his scalp, he didn't look very happy. "Name's Charlie." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it, "Happy."

She almost laughed out loud, but smiled instead. "Nice to meet you."

"Where did you work before Charming?"

"Oakland."

He snorted, "You were a cop in Oakland? How'd they expect you arrest someone?" He looked her up and down. "You're a twig."

She set down her drink, "I'm very well trained."

"Trained don't mean shit."

She looked up at him, "You want a demonstration or something?"

He laughed at her, "Fuck, girl. You can't take me."

He had been facing her on her right side. She smacked him on the chest, and he swatted her away with his left hand. Just what she wanted, she grabbed his hand and quickly kicked his leg. Pulling him into her, she rotated his left arm up and around, and used his own body weight to flip him over, landing on his stomach. She pulled him into an arm bar.

Chibs and Tig heard a commotion, turning they saw the crowd part.

"What the fuck, man?" They looked at the floor, where Charlie had Happy pinned.

Everyone was quiet, until Happy started to laugh. It was a scary sound, coming from such a quiet man. Charlie let him go, and helped him up, patting him on the back.

Tig looked at Chibs, "What the hell is she? A fuckin' ninja?"

Chibs watched her talking to Happy. Everyone seemed intrigued by her, which looked to be a good thing. He caught her eye, and motioned her over. She patted Happy's shoulder, and joined Chibs.

"That was an interestin' show, darlin'."

She smiled, "He told me I couldn't. I hate when people tell me that."

"Aye, a bit bull-headed." He finished his drink. "You want to stay or leave, doll?"

She finished her drink, "You drove. You takin' me home?"

"I could."

She grinned, "What else could you do?"

His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "You could stay and I could give ya the tour." Her face was so close, smelling of whiskey and vanilla.

"I could stay."


	16. Chapter 16

It was a short tour, leading to plain door. He opened it for her, and followed her inside.

Plainly a bedroom, his bedroom. Dark walls, with a double bed, bookcase and desk. A bedside light was on, like someone had been waiting on them. Chibs sat on the bed.

"You are ballsy, I'll give ya that."

She approached him, helping him take off his boots, "Why do you say that?"

"You just laid out the scariest man in the club." He smiled, "And, the fucker laughed about it."

She laughed, shaking her head, "You didn't see his face, right before I flipped him. It was priceless."

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, his face on her stomach. His mind was spinning too fast. Could he ask this of her? To be a part of his world? That was always what gnawed at him when he took a woman to his bed, even the Croweaters, that he knew wouldn't be there in the morning. Charlie was the first woman he'd brought into his sanctuary to stay the night and into the morning.

Her fingers ran through his hair, "Filip? Are you okay?" He looked up into her concerned eyes. He smiled up at her.

"Aye." He lifted her shirt, finding her still healing side. Placing a gentle kiss on it, he made his decision. Any woman that could stop a gang attack and knock the club's torture specialist on his ass could hold her own in the club.

For a moment, Charlie was worried that she had done something wrong. Chibs had gone quiet, reflective almost. When his lips touched her warm side, she relaxed. Whatever was going on in his head interested her, but not at the moment.

He stood, pushing her back a bit. He placed his hands on the side of her face, kissing her deeply. Sliding his hands down her body, he lifted her shirt off, then his own. Kissing her neck, he unclasped her bra, then her jeans. When he had her down to her lacy thong, he looked up at her. His eyes were on fire. She moved close to pull him to her, but he spun her around, laying her gently on the bed.

"You are so fuckin' beautiful," he whispered down at her before covering her body with his. She felt him everywhere; his lips on hers, his hand caressing her breast, his pelvis pushing into hers. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans. She rubbed her hips against his, breaking their kiss to bite his lower lip.  
Chibs groaned, but pulled back. "Not yet darlin'. I have a bit o' thanking to do." He moved to her side, removing her panties. Sliding down her body, his mouth found her nipples, then her stomach, pausing at the junction of her thighs. He kissed her hipbones gently, his goatee tickling her. He settled onto the bed between her legs, her thighs parting to accommodate.

She could feel his breath on her. His hands moved to her thighs, holding her steady. "Filip, I don't know..." Her words were cut off as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. How could she tell him that this kind of thing was too much; she was so sensitive. She closed her eyes, grasping the sheet in her hands. His tongue slowly traced her folds, and she shuddered. Licking at her clit, she called out his name. His hands on her thighs pinned her down, as his tongue urged her on. Her cries became louder as she tried to move her hips. He moved his hand, slowly entering a finger in her tight pussy. As he stroked her inside and out, she came, screaming.

"Shh, doll." He wiped his facial hair with his hand, as he moved up to cradle her. She was flushed and panting; he'd had no idea what his attentions would do to her. He spooned her into his body, pressing his lips to her neck and his rock hard cock into her backside. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal, and she turned to face him.

"I was going to warn you; I've very sensitive." Her nipples were as hard as rocks, and her lips still rosy.

Chibs laughed, "I figured that out on my own." He pulled her close, kissing her. Her hands wondered down, releasing him from his jeans. Not releasing his lips, she stroked him, her fingers a feather- light touch. He thought he was going to burst.

She moved to straddle him, not bothering to slide his jeans further down. She sheathed him completely, as his hands moved to hold her hips steady. She moved against and around him, leaning back. Her paced quickened again, and he matched her strokes.

"Oh, Jesus," he cried out, coming deep inside of her. Her head fell back and she found release again. Chibs pulled her down to his chest, and while still inside her, fell asleep.

Saturday mornings at the club were usually like the end of a horror movie; bodies strewn about, chairs flipped. The only thing missing was blood. Charlie had claimed Chib's shirt and boxers when she woke. Her body was still on deputy time. But at 6am, Chibs was still fast asleep. So Charlie had thrown on clothes and wandered back into the main rooms of the club house. Stepping over and around people, she hunted down the kitchen.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tara leaning against the counter.  
"Suppose I should be careful. Apparently the last time I was here, I got shot." Charlie smiled at her.

Tara laughed, motioning her inside. Since Gemma started hanging out with the latino, Tara had been on duty as "den mother." "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Charlie met her at the pot, adding a bit of sugar. "Thank you. by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure someone is awake to tend to the shop. Regardless of the partying, we actually fix cars around here. Jax asked me to come rouse Bobby and Tig."  
"Ah ha." Charlie looked around the kitchen. "How may Sons are there now?" The place looked like it could feed an army.

"Fewer than there used to be." Tara shook her head. "Soon, they'll recruit some new prospects. Until then, we make do with those we have." She looked sad.  
A very hairy man chose that moment to stumble into the kitchen. "Coffee," was his only statement. Tara handed him a cup, black. After he downed it, he held his stomach, looking green.

Charlie looked at Tara, "I'm guessing this is Bobby?" She nodded. "Doesn't look like you're going to be much good today..."

He gave her a sideways look, "Too much booze and not enough food."  
Charlie laughed, "Let's see what we can do about that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chibs awoke, looking at the clock: 7:23. Reaching for Charlie, he found her missing.

"Son of a bitch." He scanned the room; her clothes were still on her floor. She wouldn't walk around the clubhouse naked, right? Hell, she didn't deserve to walk around the clubhouse after a party, period. He still remembered the sight of Tig asleep, naked and inside a Croweater on the pool table. Pulling on his jeans, he started at the bathroom. Nothing.

Heading towards the front, he heard voices coming from the main room. Scratching his head, he entered the bar, finding what he was looking for. Charlie and Tara were at the bar, drinking coffee. Bobby, Happy, Juice, Tig and the prospect were at the small table, eating.

"What the fuck?" he asked, approaching Charlie.

"Bobby was hungry and hungover. So, I made breakfast. Apparently that woke some others up." Charlie smiled. "Want some?"

Chibs looked around the room. A few of the party-goers were still passed out around the room, oblivious to the domestic scene. "Uh... sure." He followed her into the kitchen, finally noticing she was wearing his clothes. As she poured him a coffee, he just shook his head. "I don't know what you did, but Juicy-boy is never awake at this hour."

"Just taste the eggs." She handed him a plate and fork.

Perfect hangover food: potatoes, sausage, eggs, cheese and peppers. "Got it." He shook his head as he exited the door.

Charlie was cleaning up her mess when Tara came back in.

"So, what's you're story?" Tara asked, taking a towel to the dishes.

Charlie gave her the short version. "Graduated, Army, college, deputy. Now..." Charlie shrugged. "Don't think I'm going to get my badge back."

Tara nodded. "How about you?" Charlie smiled at her. "How'd you get roped into all this?"

"Graduated, went to school, went to work, transferred here. I knew Jax when we were both younger, and this time it stuck." She held up her hand, showing Charlie the ring.

"Gotcha." Charlie finished, wiping off the stove. "I suppose I should get out of here." She patted Tara on the arm, "Nice talking to you."

Tara watched her leave, the gears turning in her head. God, she was more like Gemma every day.

Chibs followed her back to his room. "Must say, good breakfast." He pulled her in to kiss her. She smiled, "You've got to work, right?" He nodded, "The don't start something you can't finish." She hit him playfully, pulling away to strip away his clothes in exchange for hers.

"If you wait till I'm outta the shower, I'll give ya a ride home."

"It's okay - I'll find a way home." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tig offered; he's got an errand to run for Jax."

"Aye, just... be careful." Surely it would be safe enough; Chibs trusted his brother. He smacked her ass as she turned to leave.

Tig was waiting for her on his bike. He handed her a helmet, and waited for her to settle behind him. Revving the engine, they sped out of the lot.  
Charlie noticed that they weren't headed for her apartment, and she soon wondered if he even knew where she lived. But with the wind, it would be useless to ask. Soon, they were driving down a rocky lane towards a machine shed. Tig pulled up in front of it, and swung off. He held out his hand, helping her off.

"Not to sound too friendly towards a brother's girl, but you are a dream to ride with. Most chicks are too stiff and throw the bike off balance." He grinned at her.

"I ride." Simply stated, she took off her helmet. "What are we doing here?"

"Come on doll." He opened the door, and she followed him inside. He said hey to the prospect inside, and continued walking to the back.

"Jax had this crazy idea - that the club could get into a legit gun shop. But he didn't have anyone to run it." He stopped, looking up. "At least, no one without priors." He opened a crate, pulling out weapons. "But, here you are..."

She looked at the weapons on the table. A Beretta Tomcat, Glock 17, H&K MP5A3, and a tactical shotgun had been presented to her. "So, what's with these?"

"Well, first, are you interested? In doing business with the club?"

"I could be. Nothing better to do."

"Then if you can fire, strip and clean all these, Jax will draw up the plans. Call it your interview."

She laughed, "Got ammo?"


	18. Chapter 18

After a fun morning shooting and cleaning, Tig finally dropped her off at home. She welcomed the hot shower. After all her searching, a gun shop would be a perfect place for her. Coupled with a shooting range, she could offer lessons.  
Could she get into business with the Sons, though? With this kind of operation, they would have to be a silent partner. No cross-over between their supply and a shops, for fear of raids and bad business. Toweling dry, she made her decision. If they could give her free reign, she could make a go of it. Just as she laid down for a nap, her phone rang.

Chibs had watched for Tig to come back; dropping off Charlie and running an errand should not last till one in the afternoon. Hearing the bike, Chibs dropped the wrench in his hand, and went out to meet him.

"What took so long, brother?" Chibs approached him.

"Just some errands." Tig grinned, "Your bitch can ride by the way. Filip."

Chibs glared at him, "Don't call 'er that." That was it, she wouldn't be allowed to ride with anyone else.

"Calm down, man. She's fine, and in the same condition I found her." Tig shook his head. "She's under your skin, ain't she?"

Chibs just looked at him. "Dude, that's a good thing. You need someone. No shame in wantin' something different than a quick fuck." Tig wrapped an arm around him, walking back to the shop with him. "But if you ever need a third..."

Charlie pulled on her riding boots, and headed out the door. One of the reasons she had chose this apartment was the storage space in the back. She lifted the garage door, finding her baby under the tarp. Under it was a '46 Harley, restored by one of her Army buddies. She kick started it, and rolled out.

It was late afternoon when Chibs heard the motorcycle coming in the lot. Most of the club was here, and those that weren't, they weren't expected back for couple more hours. Looking out, he saw the rider. Why was he surprised? Charlie parked the bike, a classic red color that complemented her hair. Even in her black tank, jeans and riding boots, she managed to look better than a biker bitch. More classy, if possible.

He wiped his brow, turning back to his work. He need to finish the carburetor he was working on before the end of the day. If she was here for him, she'd find him.

Jax met her as she took off her helmet.

"Nice ride... " He looked at it appreciatively. "Can hook ya up with a newermodel if you're interested."

"No thanks, I'm a fan of the classics." She pulled down her sunglasses. "I take it I made it past the interview?"

Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's step into my office."

Charlie sat at the bar, drinking a beer. Her meeting with Jax had gone well; Tig was apparently impressed with her skills and told Jax. He would bring it to a vote, but he seemed assured that it would pass. She debated on whether she should stay and wait on Chibs. She wasn't the kind of girl that just pined after a guy, unable to do anything on her own, and she didn't want to give him that impression. Finishing her beer, she thanked Chuckie and headed for the door. She was going to have to ask about the fingers one of these days.

Chibs surprised her, sitting outside on the picnic tables. He was smoking, still in his work overalls, but they were open, showing a tight wife beater. She crossed her arms, looking down at him. "Rough day?"

"Nah," he flicked his cigarette. "Just been wonderin' what you been up to, hangin' 'bout the club."

She smiled, "You worried about me? Or worried that I'm getting into trouble?"

"Come 'ere, love." She blanched at the term, trying to hide it. Surely, he just used it as a pet name. She approached him, and he patted his lap.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Just humor an old man." When she hesitated again, he bumped her behind the knees and she tumbled into his lap.

Laughing out loud, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his face in her hair.

"I love the way you smell, doll." She turned her face into his, stopping short of kissing him.

"You don't smell half bad yourself." He smelled of aftershave, auto grease and cigarettes. She closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply. Pulling back, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I've wanted to do that all day."

She could feel him hardening under her thigh, as his hand moved under her shirt to caress her back. But as Juice approached, he stopped.

"Hey guys," Juice nodded at Charlie, "Jax wanted me to tell you we've got business. Church in an hour."

Chibs nodded, "Well, darlin'. Duty calls." He kissed her cheek. "You headed home?"

She had some "homework" to do for Jax on the new shop. "Yeah, I think so. Want to stop by when you're done?"

He helped her off his lap, "Wouldn't miss it." He watched her as she climbed on her bike, and took off. Now, what new business did Jax have?"

Chibs sat next to Jax, his hands balled into fists. Jax had explained the idea for the gun shop, and ended with who he wanted to run it. Chibs wasn't sure how he felt about it; part of him knew it to be a good partnership for the club, but pulling Charlie in closer only meant more danger for her.

"You should seen it, man. She took apart that H&K faster than an Irishman, and you know how those springs are." Tig leaned forward, "Dude, she's got skills."

Chatter was flowing around the table, but Jax looked at Chibs. "How do you feel about it, brother? We pull her in, you're most affected." His voice was quiet.  
Looking around the table, he could see that Charlie had garnered almost everyone's respect. She needed a job, and the club needed a clean revenue source. But, keeping her on meant that she'd be more of a target, both for the club's enemies and other brothers. She was old lady material, and they knew it.  
But, it was her decision. And apparently she was interested. "Aye, if she want's it."

Jax nodded, "Any opposed?" Silence enveloped the table. Jax hit the gavel, "Approved. Bobby'll help get the paperwork and the building set up."

As members stood to leave, Chibs and Jax stayed behind. "Man, I know you like this chick, but it's a good deal for the club. We're gonna stay under the radar - all the paperwork'll be in her name." Jax leaned in, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You cool with all this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Chibs looked up into Jax's face. "Just need to make sure she's safe, alright?"

"Hell, she'll be fine."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay - debating on how far I should take this... I can wrap up after the next chapter, or continue on. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**####**

Charlie leaned back into the sofa. After leaving the clubhouse, she'd taken a ride before parking the bike. Lounging in her soft robe, she wondered how Chibs would react to the news about the guns. Surely he'd understand. This was something she knew, and she really needed something to keep her busy. She was never the one to sit around and twiddle her thumbs. But tonight, she did just need to relax. Her side was sore, and she was still tired from the night before. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Chibs parked his bike in front of her apartment. Heading up, he found the door locked. Charlie had given him a key early on in her house arrest, tired of getting up to let him in. Quietly he opened the door. On the couch, Charlie laid sleeping, tied up in a light gray robe. He sat in the chair next to her, and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

She looked different when she was asleep; awake she was beautiful, but hard around the edges. That hardness melted as she slept.

Shit, he'd only known her for a couple of weeks. How could he feel this way? He was a Son, not some pussy-ass boy mooning over a girl.

But it had happened before to his brothers. Jax looked at Tara like he was lost sometimes. Long ago, Opie had Donna. Could this be his chance?  
If she were to stay around, he'd need to claim her. For now, the other members respected his territory, but after the past couple of days, he could see their admiration for her. He cringed at the thought of someone else touching her. He'd never put a crow on someone, not even Fi. Could he ask that of Charlie? He was still legally married to Fi, but he knew that he'd never bee with her again. But putting ink on her seemed more serious than a ring.

As he sat there thinking, her eyes opened. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Did Jax fill you in?"

"Aye, he did. You really wanna do this?"

She nodded, "I do."

He placed a hand on her head, "You know it could be dangerous?"

She smiled, "Yes, but it's something I can do. Can you see me working at a gas station? That's about the only place hiring right now."

"Nah, I can't." He watched her sit up, her robe gaping open a bit, and he noticed she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. "The club has really taken a shine to ya."

"Oh really?" She rubbed her side, looking at him. "Does that bother you?" He was quiet. "Filip?"

"A bit. Ya see I really don't wanna share ye."

She looked at him seriously, before getting up and moving to him. Straddling him in the chair, she sat on his knees. "You do know that you're the only one I want in my bed, right?"

He rubbed his hand down her side, "I do now, love."

She leaned in, running her hands under his kutte and over his shoulders, "And you know I want to be the only one in yours?"

"Aye."

"Then we understand each other," she grinned. "Because I will fucking kill anyone else that I find with you." She pulled him in, kissing him hard. He groaned, grabbing her ass.

"Filip, take me to bed." Her mouth still on his, she held on around his neck, and he stood, hold her close. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she let him take control. He seemed to need it.

He sat her on the bed, untying her robe to reveal her skin underneath. She watched him closely as he stripped, throwing clothes on the floor. Once naked, he pulled her off the bed to press her body close to his. There, she found his lips again, tugging gently at his goatee. Growling, he raked his hands down her back. Her tits pressed again his chest, warm and full. She pulled away, and he started to protest, but she only leaned over to take his hard cock in her mouth. Rubbing her ass, she took his length deep into her throat, humming ever so slightly.

"Oh fuck, Charlie." Her mouth was almost as tight as her pussy was. She pulled up, leaving just the tip within her lips, teasing him with her tongue. "Enough." Her mouth released him and he spun her around, on her hands and knees on the bed.

"You want me?" She looked over her shoulder, nodding at him. He pulled her back by the hips, sheathing himself in her. She exclaimed, rocking her hips against him. Grabbing a hank of her hair, he tugged back, "How 'bout now?"

Her voice was ragged, "Yes. Fuck me Filip."

He didn't need to hear twice; he pounded into her tight, wet center over and over. Her cries urged him faster and faster, and he came deep inside her.  
She rolled over, pulling him down next to her. He pulled her into his arms; stroking her head, he fell asleep.

As she lay in his arms, head on his head, Charlie understood Chibs' forcefulness. Someone in his position needed control, and right now Charlie had it. With her deal with club, she was calling the shots. She was putting her neck out on the line. And Chibs probably felt like he had no choice.

Not that she was complaining. Between her legs was sore, but a sweet pain. She had loved the brutality of it all, the hair-pulling included. She would just have to let him come to terms with their situation on his own time. She sank back into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

And that's how Madson Arms came to Charming. True to his word, Jax made everything happen. Bobby drew up paperwork, and helped her lease the old armory. It was conveniently located about a mile outside of town, with both an outdoor and underground shooting range. It only took about two weeks for everything to go through, and Charlie was sure it had something to do with Jax's new friendship with the mayor.

The club had helped her with renovations, and now a month into business, Charlie was seeing a profit. Self-defense classes for women had started up, along with a proficiency class that contained most men. She and Bobby had talked about starting a league for competitions soon. And gun sales were doing well, mostly handguns and hunting rifles. Apparently people were tired of looking for guns at the pawn shop.

It was a Saturday night, and lately she'd been going to the clubhouse after finishing her work week. Not to just see Chibs; he'd been sleeping at her apartment since she was shot. But she found friendship with Tara and the other brothers. Something that she'd missed from her days in the Army.

Charlie waved over V-Lin; he'd been assigned to the store as extra help and security. He was plain-clothes - no kuttes or club attire in the shop. He was surprisingly knowledgable and able to assist in some of the classes. They restocked ammo on the shelf, and Charlie looked at her watch. 7:00pm.  
"Hey, it's getting late. Why don't you head out?" She smiled at him; she knew he would want to be there for the festivities.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll lock up and head over in a bit."

"Alright, just don't stay too late." He grinned at her, "Heard Bobby was grilling tonight, don't want to miss it."

"I know, right?" She waved him off, locking the door behind him.

She counted out the cash register, putting it into the vault. Heading down the stairs, she cleaned up the stalls for the range and emptied the trash. As she stacked it by the entrance, she heard someone banging on the door. Checking for her S&W in the back of her jeans, she slowly climbed the stairs. At the top, she could catch a glimpse of the front door. Through the glass, two men were waiting.

She pulled out her cell phone, texting Chibs and Jax. "May have an issue at the store." Better to be overly cautious now than regret it, she thought to herself. She headed to the front door, pointing at the sign.

"Sorry, we're closed," she yelled through the glass.

She could barely hear them talking on the other side, but it sounded like Spanish. Now closer, she could see ink on one of the guys arms. Lobos insignia. Fuck, either they knew she was in with the Sons, or they just came by to stir up shit on the Sons turf. Chibs had mentioned a run-in with them, but she thought they'd been run out of the country by now. Lobos did some awful shit the last time they were in Charming, including decapitating a chapter president.

She backed away from the door, as they rattled it again. She knew the gun cases were already locked, but they had a tactical shotgun stored under the counter. Grabbing it, she headed for the back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chibs and Jax had been sitting outside, watching Bobby grill when they both got Charlie's message. "Think you can handle it?" Jax nodded towards Tara and the kids. "Don't wanna bail on Tara yet. She's in a mood."  
Chibs grinned, "Aye Jackie. I'll head over. V-Lin should be there, so no problem." He got on his bike, and headed out of town.

Charlie heard them try and pick the lock. Apparently they weren't good at it, because they shot into the glass, shattering it. Thankfully, she was prepared for something like this. Locking herself into the storage room, she pulled down the attic access. She climbed up, pulling the stairs up with her. The space was unfinished, no flooring, but she could stand on the rafters.

Quietly, she slipped the shotgun's strap over her body and maneuvered back towards the front of the store.

"Hey chica!" One of the men started yelling for her. She stopped, listening.

"Come out and play little girl."

Charlie wasn't fluent in Spanish, but she knew a bit from her stint in Oakland. As they talked, she caught "guns," and "search." Apparently the guns they wanted weren't in the case. Fuck... They wanted the Galindo shipment.

The club didn't know that she knew, but she'd worked it out that SOA was running heavy firepower from the IRA to latinos. Stuff that was not allowed to be in her shop; did these fuckers really think the club would be that stupid?

Another voice called out, "'Ey, we just want to ask you a few questions, baby."  
She squatted down as she heard them bust through the storage room door.

Chibs hit send on his phone, pulling out into traffic. It would only take a few minutes to reach the shop.

As he reached cruising speed, he passed V-Lin headed the other way. That wasn't right at all; Chibs sped up.

Charlie was perched on the rafter, with the pistol in her hand. She heard the Lobos searching the room below. So far, they weren't too destructive. They hadn't knocked over shelves, but she knew they had opened up the two closets in the room.

But, when her cell phone chirped from a text message, all action below stopped. Charlie's mind screamed, knowing that it was a rookie mistake not to silence her phone. Pulling it from her pocket, she silenced it then, seeing Chibs' message. On my way.

She heard them beneath her, and the sound of a shotgun as it chambered a round. Taking a chance, she leapt back towards the hatch, just as the blast came through the ceiling. She steadied herself, and pointed the gun back towards the opening as it dropped down.

"Hey punta, get down here. We just want the big guns," one of them called up the steps. As he climbed up, she crouched down. With two of them, it wouldn't end well. One on one would be better. She wasn't about to give up any information, and they wouldn't like that. As his head came into view, she fired two shots into his skull. He slid back down.

"Fuckin' bitch!" The other Lobo screamed at her. He started shooting into the ceiling, starting to her left and moving closer. The third shot was too close, and as she leaned away from the blast, she slipped, falling between the rafters. The ceiling gave way, and she crashed through, rolling away from the shooter. She had dropped the pistol before the fall, but managed to swing the shotgun up.  
She hit the floor hard on her shoulder. The Lobo was ratcheting another round in, as she pulled the trigger on her automatic weapon. She felt the blood spray back on her as he fell.

She had aimed for the knee, and made her target. He dropped the gun and fell, and she lunged for him. Straddling him, she pinned him down, locking her arm over his windpipe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chibs saw the truck in the lot first, then the broken front door. He went into a fury; pulling his gun, he barreled through the door.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he could hear them way in the back. He crouched, but then heard the shotgun blasts. He stood and ran to the storage room. He was just in time to see Charlie pinning the bastard to the floor.

The guy was yelling in fast Spanish; Chibs had never bothered to learn. He approached them, kicking away the shotgun on the floor.

Charlie looked up at him, covered in blood. "Hi, honey. How was your day?" The dude under her tried to buck her off, but she leaned in further, to the point where he couldn't breathe at all.

Chibs aimed at the guy's head, "You okay?" He didn't look at her.

"Yeah," she climbed off the intruder, pulling her shotgun back up to the guy's face. "Killed the first one, but figured you wanted to ask some questions."  
"Aye." Chibs holstered his pistol, reaching down to grab the man's collar. He saw the tattoo, marking him a Lobo. "Why are you here?" His voice was eerily calm.

"Fuck you."

Chibs slammed his head back on the floor. "Why are you here?"

The Lobo cried out, but didn't answer the question. "Call Jax. Tell him to get his ass here, with Tig and Happy." Chibs didn't have to look at her to know that she would do as she was told. As soon as she finished, she handed him a length of rope. Together, they tied the bastard up, gagging him with a wad of oily rags.

She left Chibs with the Lobo, sitting on the ground, just outside the door. Taking off her shirt, she wiped at her face, coming away with blood. Within minutes, she heard them.

Tig jumped off his bike, reaching her first, "What the fuck happened?" He gripped her chin, looking for injuries. Jax and Happy were right behind him.  
"Fuckin' Lobos. One dead, and one injured. Both inside with Filip." She shook her head. "Looking for your IRA shipment." Jax eyed her warily. "You really thought I didn't know?"

Happy saw the faint bruising on her shoulder, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just clean up the storeroom, huh?"

Tig helped her to her feet and she led them into the store.

Chibs was pacing, waiting for his president. God, he wanted to fucking kill this piece of shit. He brought up his gun at the sound of footsteps, dropping it when he saw Charlie. Fucking wanna-be Wonder-woman.

Jax turned to him, "Why don't you take her home, get cleaned up. We can handle this."

Chibs looked him in the eye. "No."

Jax nodded, keeping his gaze on Chibs. "Tig, call your clean-up friend. Then take Charlie home." He waited for Chibs to argue, and when he didn't, Jax continued. "Stay with her, man."

"I can make it home, but I'd rather stay." Charlie was quiet, but firm.  
Chibs didn't bother to turn around to look at her, "Go home."

Jax gave her a tight smile, "It's gonna get messy. And you'r already covered doll."

Chibs heard her walk away, and Tig's footsteps followed.

Charlie led Tig back out of the store, pausing. She bit down her anger. She wasn't mad about the break-in; that was to be expected. She was pissed about Chibs' reaction. She reached around, feeling for her pistol. "Fuck." She forgot she'd dropped it in the storeroom.

"What's a matter, babe?" Tig touched her arm.

"No gun." Then she worked it out. "And I shot them with registered guns... They can be traced back to me... "

"Hap knows. He'll dig out the rounds for ya. And shit, you're in an armory. Just grab another one."

She laughed tensely, and went behind the counter. Pulling out a Glock, she relocked the case, grabbed a clip, and stuck in the back of her jeans.

"I'm guessing I can't drive myself home?"

Tig shook his head, "Nah, usually babysitting includes a designated driver." He straddled the bike, handing her a helmet. "Uh, you got another shirt?"

Charlie shook her head. At least this bra wasn't see through. "Guess we'll be putting on a show." She got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Chibs waited as Jax made a phone call to Romeo, watching the piece of shit bleed on the floor. Happy had wrapped a tourniquet around the guy's thigh, but the wound still weeped.

Jax came back in, snapping his phone shut. "Says that they had no idea about the Lobos in the area. But that this break what little piece they had. Romeo and his boys are wiping out all Lobos north of the border now."

"We want info from this dude?" Happy cracked his knuckles.

Jax nodded, "Let Chibs work him over, but see if he had any other friends hanging around."

Chibs stood, removing his kutte and shirt, while Happy strung the gang member up by his arms.

Jax turned, leaving them to it.


	23. Chapter 23

Tig parked the bike, and he and Charlie headed up to the apartment. She opened the door, and he grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute. Can I check it before you go bustin' in?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but held the door open for him. She waited until he did a sweep, and called out for her. "I did work as a deputy before. I know how to check my own fucking house."

Tig put his hands on his hips. "Look, I know you can take care of yourself. You just killed some douchebag gang member and took down the other. Fuck - you left the other one alive so we could ask questions. But Chibs is rattled. And if I don't play along, he's gonna be pissed at me." He shrugged, "Just doing what I know he wants right now."

Charlie closed her eyes, knowing he was right. "Fine. I'm going to shower. You need to stand guard?"

Tig grinned, "Of course."

She headed into the bedroom, then the bath, turning on the water. Tig followed, sitting on the bed. She left the bathroom door open a crack, and heard Tig humming to himself. She was able to slid her jeans off, but when she reached back to unhook her bra, her shoulder wouldn't let her. Staring at her reflection, she could see that it was bruising and swollen. She tried to lift her arm above her head; no good either. Great. There was dried blood in her hair, and she only had one arm to work with.

Jax heard the gunshot, and knew it was over. He'd been outside, watching the road for 20 minutes as Happy and Chibs interrogated the guy. He got up and joined them inside. "Anything?"

Hap wiped his hands on a dirty towel. "He and the other guys were sent on recon. They saw bikes, and assumed the Club owned the place."

Jax nodded, "They share their information?"

"Said no, that they hadn't called in for a few days."

"Good, call Romeo and let him know." Jax wrapped an arm around Chibs, who was covered in gore. "See, no problems. Tig's buddy will take care of bodies, Romeo's taking care of the rest of the Lobos."

Chibs was silent, but nodded.

"Let's get you to the Clubhouse to wash up."

She pulled the stopper on the tub, letting it fill. If only Chibs had come back with her... But no, he sent her here with Tig. He'd have to do. She opened the door to the bathroom, and he looked up at her. He'd been leaning back on the bed, and sat up. "Yeah?"

"I need help." He raised an eyebrow, and she continued, "My shoulder; it's swollen. I can't reach my bra or my head." She pointed at it.

"Yeah, how'd you manage that anyways?"

"Fell out of the ceiling."

"Huh, no shit?" He got up and looked at it, feeling around her shoulder blade. "Don't think it's broken or dislocated." He looked down her body, "I can call Tara or Lyla or somebody."

She shook her head, "Just help me get washed up, and keep your dick in your pants."

He grinned, "But babe, naked and bloody is right up my alley."

She smiled sweetly, "But hon, if take advantage of the situation, I'll cut your balls off."

Tig laughed, "Fair enough. Turn around." She did, and he unhooked her bra. "You know, the last time I did this was for Gemma." He pulled down her panties, and she held onto his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of them.

"Oh really?" She climbed into the tub, sinking into the water.

"Yeah," he flipped the lid of the toilet down and sat. "She drank too much and had vomit everywhere. Clay don't do puke."

"I don't imagine he does." She managed to soap up a washcloth, and rubbed down what she could. As she ran into trouble, Tig moved to kneel at the tub.

"But she was out cold. Bet she don't event remember it." He took the cloth from her washing her good arm. "Lean forward." She did, and he rubbed circles on her back. "You got a cup or something? For your hair?"

She smiled, remembering what Chibs had told her about Tig's recently deceased daughter. Maybe he washed her hair when she was little. Sometimes it was hard to picture Tig as anything other than an enforcer and womanizer.

"Under the sink." He reached for it, filling it in the tub. She leaned her head back, and he wet her hair. With her eyes closed, she could feel him refill, and pour again. Opening them, she pointed to the shampoo.

As he rubbed it into her hair, she started to laugh. "I'm sorry, this is really awkward."

Tig raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously? I've done worse. And as much as I love to..." he reached down a hand to imitate grabbing her breast, "I wouldn't. Ever. And not because you'd cut my dick off. Chibs is my brother, man." He shrugged, "Your as close to bein' an old lady without actually being one as you can get." He went back to washing her hair. "Fuck, this blood is hard to get out."

"Sorry." She shivered; the water in the tub was getting cold. "He's still married, isn't he?"

Tig nodded. "How much has he told you?"

"Some. That she won't divorce him, but won't take him back."

"Yeah, it's a little fucked up. He wouldn't take her back either. She chose someone else over him." Tig reached for the cup. "You know he loves you, right?" His bright eyes bored into hers.

"I think so. He hasn't said it." She shook her head, "He's so fucking stubborn. It's like he's testing me, or something."

Tig started to rinse her hair, "He is. He doesn't want you to end up like Donna." His voice was quiet.

Charlie was quiet. She'd heard all about Donna. When Tig was finished, she put her hand on his arm. "You've been forgiven."

"Fuck, I know. Still not right."

She let him help her out of the tub, and get dressed. Tig had sobered considerably; she figured that he didn't have anyone to talk to about this shit, and it was all weighing heavy on his mind. He wrapped up her shoulder, and she led him to the kitchen. "I think it's time for some self-medication."

The crowd had died down at the clubhouse, but the few people that were still there watched Chibs enter the bar. He didn't say a word, walking straight back to the shower.

Stripping, he scrubbed himself clean. He knew that he shouldn't be mad, but he was. At himself more than anyone. He couldn't protect her, just like Fi and Kerrianne. He stood in the water, closing his eyes. The store was a club decision; they wouldn't just walk away from it and tell Charlie to go. But getting her out of town would be the only way to keep her safe. He shut the water off, and dressed. Then he found his way back to the bar, claiming a bottle and a glass.  
But she had proven herself. That she strong enough to be a part of the club, a part of his life. Maybe that was the cosmic joke in all this. That he had to be able to let go, and not be so afraid. To know that she could handle it.

He emptied his glass.


	24. Chapter 24

She and Tig talked over tea and whiskey for a long time. Somehow, instead of talking about what happened at the store, Tig opened up to her. She found out that normally he and the other brothers would turn to Gemma to give counsel. But with what happened with Clay, she wasn't around to fufill that role. So, here she was, on the couch with a Man of Mayhem's head in her lap. He had finally broke down, telling her about the death of his daughter. All she had to do was wipe away his tears and listen. He was beyond drunk, and he'd managed to cry himself to sleep.

She laid her head back, and closed her eyes.

Chibs had calmed down after the bottle was empty. It was late, but Jax checked in with him. Romeo had given the all clear on the Lobos, and Tig's friend was done with the bodies.

"Go see her," Jax was firm. "You know you want to. She did good, so don't be all pissy, alright?" He smiled at Chibs.

Chibs nodded. She'd killed three people since she'd known him, two to protect herself and him, and one for herself and the club. He wasn't mad.

He was barely able to drive, but he managed to make it to her apartment. Parking the bike next to Tig's, he cut the motor, and made his way to the door. The lights were low, so he used his key.

Opening the door, he found her cradling Tig's head, both of them asleep. How the fuck does she do it, he wondered. She was the one that was shit all over tonight, and here she is, rocking the former Sergeant at Arms asleep.  
He shut the door, and she opened her eyes. She eyed him warily, but he smiled at her. "What's gonna on?"

She stroked Tig's head, "We had a chat about Dawn." Tig started, lifting his head up.

"Hey Chibs. Charlie's real nice to me. And she let me scrub her back." Tig's words were slurred.

Chibs raised an eyebrow, looking at Charlie. She pointed to her wrapped shoulder, "Couldn't wash my own hair." She scooted out from under Tig, and pulled down the blanket for him. He rolled over and started snoring again.  
She stood in front of Chibs, "You still upset?"

"Nah. You were golden, love." He stroked her cheek, "Just wish that I'd been there."

"I know. But it's okay, I can handle things like this."

"I've been thinkin'," he started, and he could tell she smelled the alcohol on his breath. Probably not the best time to share his thoughts with her.

"Shh. Let's go to bed." He nodded, following her into the bedroom.

She woke to Chibs' arms around her, his face in her hair. She contemplated getting up like normal, but she stayed, pressed against his body.

His hands wandered up, under her shirt, to play with her nipple. Apparently, he was already awake. She arched her back, rubbing her ass into him. Hearing him groan, she turned her face to his. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." He kissed her gently, grinding into her backside. She reached down, pulling down her panties to find he'd already lost his boxers. She eased him inside her. She moved against him, arching her back.

His hand slid down, his fingers reaching her clit, teasing it. She moaned, rocking her hips faster. He rolled with his cock still deep inside her, so she was crouched on the bed. He thrust inside her, slowly, but apparently she wasn't close enough to him.

He pulled her to sit up by her waist, and she felt his hard chest on her back. His mouth on her neck, his hands on her breasts, she was enveloped by him. His movements were slow, deliberate and she matched them. He touched and teased her, and as she orgasmed, his pace quickened. His release was silent, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Charlie." His voice was quiet in her ear. He pulled her down to lay on the bed, facing her.

She looked him in the eyes, "Is something the matter?"

"Nah, love." He smiled tenderly. "You know I can't make you my wife." She nodded. Brushing hair from her face, he asked. "But would you be my old lady?"

She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. She would be that and so much more.  
-


End file.
